Piedra
by Lunanoe
Summary: En muchos aspectos, se asemejaba a una piedra. A simple vista, carente de emociones...al igual que un pedazo de roca.


**N/A: **Buenas a todos! Es mi primer OS dentro del mundo Shingeki no Kyoji y probablemente no el último. Me estreno con un OS LevixMisaka, aunque debo decir que mi pareja favorita es ErenxMikasa. Sin embargo, no soy una escritora exclusiva de un shipper, no me gusta limitarme a una única pareja, y por eso experimento con diferentes parejas según mi inspiración me diga.

Espero que os guste este OS, agradeceros vuestro tiempo en leerlo y para cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, no tenéis más que bajar al recuadrito de abajo y dejar unas palabras. Nos leemos!

**Pareja: **LevixMikasa

**Nº de Palabras: **584

**Disclaimer: **Ya venga un apocalipsis zombie, los Titanes o los aliens, Shingeki no Kyoji nunca me pertenecerá a mí sino a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p>Ella le detestaba. Bueno, vale, tampoco había por qué exagerar. Digamos que no entraba en la lista de sus mejores amigos. Todavía podía sentir el calor circulando por sus venas cada vez que recordaba ese día en el Tribunal, cuando ese tipo se había atrevido a golpear a Eren una y otra vez. Vale que en ese momento había sido necesario para que la Legión de Exploración se hiciera con su custodia pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera deseado arrancarle la cabeza por lo que le había hecho a Eren.<p>

Los pasillos estaban solitarios e iluminados por las antorchas. A esas horas, todos estarían dentro de sus habitaciones descansando luego de la dura misión de la que acababan de regresar. Descansando tanto sus cuerpos como sus mentes. Uno nunca se acostumbraba a la pérdida de camaradas aun cuando fueran el pan nuestro de cada día.

Era de las mejores combatientes que se podía encontrar. Había sido la primera de su promoción, tenía grandes habilidades y nada de temor a la hora de enfrentarse a los Titanes. No necesitaba ayuda para acabar con un par de ellos. Pero Levi parecía creer lo contrario. La había mandado con otros soldados, impidiéndola entrar en combate.

"_No te necesitamos aquí, escolta a Eren hasta el Cuartel. Podemos apañarnos sin ti"_ Maldito idiota. Era más fuerte que muchos de los combatientes que habían ido con él, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que no era necesaria? Había sido un golpe a su amor propio.

No le gustaba esa mirada de superioridad que siempre tenía en su cara. Como si cada vez que te mirara, te estuviera diciendo _sé que soy el mejor y tú también lo sabes, así que debes obedecer porque soy tu líder y porque siempre tengo razón. _

No le gustaba su actitud tan reservada. Con esa actitud, a ella le hacía pensar que consideraba al resto demasiado menos que él como para que pudieran acercársele. Todos confiaban en él pero, ¿de veras Levi confiaba en alguien?

No le gustaba el trato tan frío que dispensaba a todo el mundo. Como si fuera una roca carente de sentimientos, como si nada importara. Se había formado una coraza para que nada pudiera afectarle siendo como era soldado, viendo morir cada día a camaradas. Pero, ¿era solo un escudo de protección o Levi era realmente un trozo de piedra?

-Mikasa.

Volteó la cabeza para encontrase con esos ojos tan desafiantes observándola. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con el rostro tan carente de expresión como siempre hacía ver. Mikasa se acercó sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Cuando se colocó frente a él, Levi colocó una mano sobre su espalda y la empujó sobre su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a su barbilla y detrás de su cabeza para que hubiera una pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos. Involuntariamente, Mikasa llevó una mano a la cadera de Levi.

Los labios de la muchacha temblaban. A pesar de sus pensamientos previos, deseaba con toda su alma que la besara. Pero él no tenía intención de hacerlo, solo la miró en silencio unos cuantos segundos antes de romper el silencio.

-Eres más necesaria aquí, Mikasa –le confesó antes de romper esa especie de abrazo y avanzar lentamente por el pasillo, sabiendo que ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Tal vez su comportamiento diario dejaba entrever una personalidad fría y reservada pero en esos momentos, Mikasa pudo darse cuenta de que Levi estaba lejos de ser meramente un trozo de piedra.


End file.
